Connor Lacey's Adventures of Beast Wars Transformers
'''Connor Lacey's Adventures of Beast Wars Transformers '''is the 2nd YIFM/Transfromers crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Summery After the events of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Transformers (G1), Connor Lacey and Pals travel back in time to help the Maximals, descendants of the Autobots, fight against Megatron and his Predacons. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock (Pokémon), May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Luna (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Astronema, Trakeena, Queen Bansheera, Dark Specter and Olympius will guest star in this series. * * In the first episode, Connor meets Ryan Tigerman and helps him face Ryvine Sparkle () * The excitement continues in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Beast Machines Transformers. * * * * * * * Episodes Season 1 # Beast Wars Part 1 # Beast Wars Part 2 # The Web # Equal Measures # Chain of Command (BW) # Power Surge # Fallen Comrades # Double Jeopardy # A Better Mousetrap # Gorilla Warfare # The Probe # Victory # Dark Designs # Double Dinobot # The Spark # The Trigger Part 1 # The Trigger Part 2 # Spider's Game # Call of the Wild # Dark Voyage # Possession # The Low Road # Law of the Jungle # Before the Storm # Other Voices, Part 1 # Other Voices, Part 2 Season Two # Aftermath # Coming of the Fuzors Part 1 # Coming of the Fuzors Part 2 # Tangled Web # Maximal, No More # Other Visits Part 1 # Other Visits Part 2 # Bad Spark # Code of Hero # Transmutate #The Agenda Part 1 #The Agenda Part 2 #The Agenda Part 3 Season Three #Optimal Situation #Deep Metal #Changing of the Guard #Cutting Edge #Feral Scream Part 1 #Feral Scream Part 2 #Proving Grounds #Go with the Flow #Crossing the Rubicon #Master Blaster #Other Victories #Nemesis Part 1 #Nemesis Part 2 Episode transcripts *Beast Wars, Part 1/Transcript *Beast Wars, Part 2/Transcript *The Web/Transcript * Equal Measures/Transcript * Chain of Command (BW)/Transcript * Power Surge/Transcript * Fallen Comrades/Transcript * Double Jeopardy/Transcript * A Better Mousetrap/Transcript * Gorilla Warfare/Transcript * The Probe/Transcript * Victory/Transcript * Dark Designs/Transcript * Double Dinobot/Transcript * The Spark/Transcript * The Trigger Part 1/Transcript * The Trigger Part 2/Transcript * Spider's Game/Transcript * Call of the Wild/Transcript * Dark Voyage/Transcript * Possession/Transcript * The Low Road/Transcript * Law of the Jungle/Transcript * Before the Storm/Transcript * Other Voices, Part 1/Transcript * Other Voices, Part 2/Transcript * Aftermath/Transcript * Coming of the Fuzors Part 1/Transcript * Coming of the Fuzors Part 2/Transcript *Tangled Web/Transcript * Maximal, No More/Transcript * Other Visits Part 1 (CLAoBWT)/Transcript * Other Visits Part 2/Transcript * Bad Spark/Transcript * Code of Hero/Transcript * Transmutate/Transcript *The Agenda Part 1/Transcript *The Agenda Part 2/Transcript *The Agenda Part 3/Transcript *Optimal Situation/Transcript *Deep Metal/Transcript *Changing of the Guard/Transcript *Cutting Edge/Transcript *Feral Scream Part 1/Transcript *Feral Scream Part 2/Transcript *Proving Grounds/Transcript *Go with the Flow/Transcript *Crossing the Rubicon/Transcript *Master Blaster/Transcript *Other Victories/Transcript *Nemesis Part 1/Transcript *Nemesis Part 2/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series Category:Spin-off TV series